Tal vez un mañana
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Yaoi SKxJW] Por que cuando el amor es una carga a pesar de ser correspondido, el corazón se congela en el tiempo para dejar de sentir… pero un sentimiento tan puro y especial nunca desaparece realmente, sólo duerme…


**DISCLAIMER:** Yu Gi Oh y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que no lean la siguiente historia para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

**IDEA ORIGINAL Y AUTORA DE LA TRAMA:** Sehren Kou

**Letra en bastardilla:** Pensamientos

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

—**:— TAL VEZ UN MAÑANA —:—**

"

_Veo tus ojos melados formulando aquella pregunta silenciosa: ¿Por qué?…_

_Cachorro tonto, ya te dije una vez la respuesta y sabes que detesto repetir las cosas, así que recuerda todo y no me mires así, no ahora, por que yo no siento nada y tú con ello morirás lentamente…_

_¿Acaso en verdad lo olvidaste o es que quieres que yo sea quien lo recuerde?… Al parecer deseas que me retracte pero nunca hago eso. Seto Kaiba no se retracta de una decisión y mucho menos en algo como esto, ¿acaso eso también has olvidado?…_

_Ese día único ha pasado a la historia a pesar de que quieras por sobre todo regresarlo a la vida, por que este momento del pasado permanecerá especialmente sellado…_

_Como cada cosa pasada puedes tenerlo en tu memoria pero no se repetirá, eso tenlo por seguro… aunque no pienses mal, yo lo tengo en mi mente sin ganas de dejarlo en el olvido, por que es uno de esos momentos que atesoro sobre toda las cosas…_

…_El sentir tu cuerpo tembloroso bajo el mío fue algo excelso…_

_Sí… has logrado al parecer lo que querías… te sostengo la mirada fijamente y el tiempo se detiene para nosotros… ambos recordando ese día cuando fuimos uno, cuando las emociones se desbordaron y nos dimos cuenta de la verdad…_

…_Tu piel cálida calentaba mi piel fría por la intensa lluvia que me atrapó al caminar por los extensos jardines de la mansión…_

_Ahhh… Kami… todo me llega desordenadamente, me pasó una mano por mis cabellos y sin poder evitarlo sonrío al ver tu rostro ligeramente ruborizado… te arrepientes de lo de ahora, lo sé… a pesar de todo nadie se ha dado cuenta de estos segundos tan importantes para nosotros… esto es un adiós definitivo a todo…_

"

_Ese día me sentía extraño, así que decidí caminar por los jardines de mi mansión para relajarme… vi aquellas nubes grises cubriendo totalmente el cielo pero me dio totalmente igual, el viento frío golpeaba mi rostro pero eso también era insignificante para mí; sólo quería liberar mi mente y tratar de descubrir en su totalidad aquello que no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza…_

_¿Qué era lo que estaba inquietándome?… pues tú… aunque suene ilógico…_

_Teníamos semanas atacándonos con tal ferocidad que habíamos llegado a un nuevo nivel por demás extremoso… era anormal tal odio entre dos personas simplemente por nada…_

_Yo te sobajaba hasta los niveles más bajos conocidos y tú como si nada me devolvías la situación como mejor podías… terminamos a los golpes y cuando llegábamos a ello algo me impulsaba a dañarte lo mayor posible y al parecer eso mismo sucedía contigo… varias veces terminamos prácticamente hospitalizados por la gravedad de nuestras lesiones pero no siquiera ahí podíamos estar tranquilos… nos buscábamos y seguíamos donde lo habíamos dejado… eran necesarios varios miembros del personal para separarnos y no nos deteníamos hasta que nos sedaran prácticamente o Mokuba lograba transferirme a otro sitio a pesar de mi oposición._

_Pero la última vez fue totalmente diferente… golpeándonos en ese parque… cada golpe era distinto a los de antes, cada vez que mi puño chocaba contra tu cuerpo me provocaba dolor ello… mi mirada se tornó borrosa y algo húmedo cayó en mi mano… entonces fue cuando me di cuenta… ambos estábamos llorando…_

_Poco a poco los golpes dejaron de ser tan fuertes y nos dejamos caer al suelo… estoy seguro que mi rostro mostraba una mueca de incredulidad y confusión… e ignoro tu reacción ya que en ese momento mi prioridad era otra…_

_No entendía tantas cosas… el por qué de estar discutiendo con un duelista de cuarta… el por qué de molerme a golpes con tal perro callejero… el por qué de canalizar mi total atención a ti cuando eras una basura más de toda la que me rodeaba… el por qué de esa satisfacción tras habernos divertido un rato después de nuestras riñas sin sentido o cuando te vencía en algún duelo de monstruos que insistías entablar…_

_Entonces muchas cosas de antaño vinieron a mi mente…_

_Atemu me había dicho meses atrás que en el Antiguo Egipto Seth cometió una falta grave a su calidad de Sumo Sacerdote… entregó su alma y corazón a un simple esclavo cualquiera; por no mencionar su cuerpo… al parecer tenía que consagrarse por completo a Ra y a su Faraón, pero el ofrecer todo su ser a un simple plebeyo cualquiera era una falta casi tan mortal como la traición… confusión, celos, sangre, entrega total, dolor, alegría y muerte fue a lo que condujo aquella relación prohibida por los dioses egipcios… pero el destino y aquellas divinidades los perdonaron, ofreciéndoles la reencarnación como regalo por mostrar tales sentimientos tan puros… ese esclavo pecaminoso eras tú… Jouno… Joey Wheeler…_

_Pero todo había comenzado antes de saber aquella historia… más precisamente desde el primer día en que nos conocimos… _

_Era mi primer día de clases y mientras caminaba al salón chocaste contra mí por mero accidente, cayendo ambos al suelo, tú encima de mí… pero antes de que soltara el primer insulto y amenaza que viniera a mi mente, mis orbes azules se perdieron en las lagunas de oro que son tus ojos… de pronto el aire me faltó y vi que tu faz se suavizaba al observarme fijamente._

_Pero el momento se rompió cuando la voz estridente de aquella fastidiosa chica Garner dijo tu nombre, fue entonces que te empujé e insulté, desencadenando con ello la historia de nuestra rivalidad y desprecio mutuo._

_Pero siempre peleábamos, nos ofendíamos, nos ignorábamos para terminar atacándonos ferozmente y sólo así ambos podíamos estar satisfechos…_

_Entonces fue que salvé tu vida en Ciudad Batallas, que evité cayeras al suelo cuando el inútil de Taylor no te sostuvo bien cuando la lucha contra Dartz, que sin reconocerlo abiertamente accedí a ayudarlos en sus estúpidas cruzadas para evitar cometieran idioteces, que permití que vinieras a pasar todas las tardes con Mokuba, que dejé que una de las filiales de Kaiba Corp te ofreciera una beca y así dejaras de trabajar… que comencé a acostumbrarme a ti… que empecé a pensar en ti como de mi propiedad…_

_Me levanté y me fui… ni uno dijo palabra alguna… yo simplemente me alejaba y tú sencillamente te quedaste acostado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados…_

_Entonces mientras analizaba todo lo de meses atrás y lo del día anterior en el parque fue que me senté junto a un árbol de sakura y recargué mi espalda para descansar…_

_No podía acabar de entender esa extraña emoción posesiva que me provocabas, lo que me hacía imposible ignorarte completamente, aquello que me provocó derramar lágrimas cuando yo nunca lloro… nunca…_

_Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y me dio igual, me sentía bien ahí, como si fuera una persona común y corriente, como si no fuera Seto Kaiba, como si no fuera aquel niño resentido con el mundo que Gozaburo Kaiba entrenó de tal manera que su alma y corazón dejaron de mostrar emoción alguna, como aquel muchacho confundido pero que seguía con la única fortaleza que su orgullo podía ofrecerle como siempre…_

_Poco a poco las gotas de agua fría comenzaron a calarme hasta los huesos, como si fueran pequeñas agujas de cristal clavándoseme en la piel… el clima estaba helado pero seguí sin darle importancia… era como si quisiera lavar todo lo que era para aceptar esas miserables sensaciones tortuosas…_

_Tú fuiste como todas las tardes a ver a Mokuba pero mi pequeño hermano fue a casa de un amigo a darle unas tutorías y al parecer sólo pudo avisarte con un mensaje en tu buzón de voz del celular, cosa que al parecer no chequeaste y por ello acudiste a tu visita diaria con Moki…_

_Alguien te dijo donde estaba y por el clima te preocupaste por mí… por fin sacaste a relucir aquel sentimiento que también te estaba torturando por dentro… pediste un impermeable, botas para lluvia y un paraguas y por lo que oí luego, saliste corriendo en mi busca…_

_Entonces estaba completamente empapado, simplemente con la cabeza gacha en medio de mis rodillas y mi ser completamente destrozado por estar padeciendo algo que iba contra todo lo que era y lo que sigo siendo…_

_Llegaste y me tomaste entre tus brazos, recuerdo que levanté mi rostro contrariado por verte ahí, junto a mí con la cara llena de ansiedad; me hiciste levantar y comenzaste a llevarme a la mansión. Te seguí como robot por que aún tenía todo ese caos mental y emocional a flor de piel, entramos a la mansión y me parece que como si fuera una irrealidad te llevé a mi recámara, no recuerdo si por iniciativa propia o por que me lo pediste para ayudarme._

_El caso es que terminé desnudo en mi jacuzzi, completamente ido sin sentirme realmente presente ahí, pero por fin salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando entraste al baño y te sonrojaste completamente al ver mi torso desnudo. Me da algo de diversión recordar como giraste tu rostro y tras intentar explicarte en un tartamudeo interminable, optaste por salir despavorido de ahí hacia mi alcoba._

_Sonreí sinceramente como desde niño no lo hacía, de manera libre de sarcasmo o cinismo, sólo por mera satisfacción y puede que de alegría… entonces terminé de bañarme y sólo con el albornoz puesto salí a enfrentarte._

_Estabas nervioso, parado junto al ventanal principal observando como el agua resbalaba por los cristales; sé que te diste cuenta de cómo me acercaba a ti pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo, sólo permaneciste ahí, esperando…_

_Me coloque atrás de ti, casi con mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo y fue cuando por fin recuperaste el habla y yo acabé de entender todo… Dijiste que la pasión se expresa en ambos polos: odio y amor… y que ambas palabras son muy fuertes por la misma intensidad de lo que es el absoluto odio y el verdadero amor… fue cuando te quedaste mudo y bajaste tu rostro…_

_Pegué completamente mi cuerpo contra el tuyo y con mi mano derecha hice que levantaras tu rostro, enfrentando nuestras miradas a través del pálido reflejo que nos ofrecía el cristal… retomaste tu monologo… a pesar de nuestras discusiones, nuestras diferencias y rivalidad, contrario a nuestros golpes y palabras despectivas, no había odio absoluto entre nosotros, por que sólo era una manera de expresar algo que no queríamos aceptar o que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que sentíamos…_

_Recargaste tu espalda contra mi torso y cerraste tus ojos… seguiste hablando mientras yo sin poder evitarlo te rodeaba con mis brazos… decías que a pesar de mis interminables defectos, –los cuales mencionaste en una larga lista que me comenzaba a aburrir– no podías negar mis cualidades y comenzaste también a nombrarlas con cierta emoción extraña en tu voz; al parecer lo que más te gustaba de mí según tus propias palabras era mi determinación, firmeza, mi entrega, mi sinceridad, mi sentido de protección fraternal, mi inteligencia; y seguiste con otra lista de ello…_

_De pronto te quedaste callado y yo me quedé en silencio… debía darte una respuesta y me tomó mucho dártela… comencé a mencionar lo molesto y estorboso que eres y gruñiste por ello como cualquier cachorro malcriado, luego dije todo el múltiplo de desperfectos que tienes y seguiste algo ofendido hasta que tomé la otra cara de la moneda; reconocí en voz alta tus virtudes y hasta hoy no lo he vuelto hacer pero ambos sabemos que sigo pensando igual y tampoco me retractaré de ello…_

_Eres un sol… todo sonriente, positivo y entregado, también eres inteligente a pesar de que actúes despistado y no seas un genio como yo; perseverante, franco, también proteges sobre todo a tu hermana y nunca te rindes… crees en un mañana y eres fiel a tus convicciones…_

_No sé aún como sucedió… pero comenzamos a besarnos, primero de manera extraña y torpe por los nervios y la confusión pero finalmente terminamos en la cama, devorándonos en besos y caricias expertas y apasionadas… comencé a desnudarte con habilidad y cuando por fin tuve tu piel desnuda bajo mi cuerpo me quité el albornoz…_

_Pasaste tus suaves dedos por mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que mi piel aún conservaba aquella frialdad de la lluvia, tú también te diste cuenta de ello y me estrechaste contra tu cuerpo mientras besabas amorosamente mi faz, mi cuello, mis hombros… te imité y comenzamos a movernos lentamente, tocándonos con dulzura, explorándonos con toda la paciencia del mundo…_

_Pero el fuego comenzó a embriagar nuestros cuerpos y la excitación no se hizo más a esperar… aún recuerdo tus mejillas sonrojadas mientras te preparaba, tu aliento cálido en mi cuello mientras me susurrabas que era tu primera vez, tu cuerpo ardiente restregándose contra el mío por las ansias instintivas de tenerme dentro de ti, tus dientes blancos enterrándose en mi hombro al irme adentrando en tu delicioso cuerpo, tus jadeos de placer después del dolor mientras me movía en tu interior…_

_Pero yo estaba igual que tú… ansioso por que fuéramos uno, extasiado por el sabor de tus labios dulces y la suavidad de tu piel, loco por los movimientos de tu cuerpo seductor, enternecido por tu entrega desinteresada, orgulloso por ser quien te tomara por primera vez y con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza por saber que pronto estaría en paz y por fin completo…_

_Y lo fuimos… fuimos por fin un sólo ser… finalmente ambos estábamos completos… nos sentíamos felices y como si por fin estuviéramos en nuestro hogar…_

_Esa tarde y noche fueron cortos para nosotros… nos la pasamos demostrándonos lo que nos sentíamos, susurros cálidos, besos ardientes, caricias descaradas y entrega total…_

_Los sentimientos salieron a flote por fin… te amo… me amas… nada se dio de un día para el otro… no nos dimos cuenta de ello así de pronto… todo se dio lentamente… primero molestia… luego desprecio… después rivalidad… golpes en vez de caricias… palabras venenosas en vez de besos… desplantes en vez de abrazos…_

_Pero siempre algo se mantuvo constante entre nosotros: no podíamos despegar nuestros ojos del otro, nunca hubo indiferencia real… y ese momento retozando entre las sábanas vimos el otro lado de la moneda al canalizar nuestra pasión en otro rubro… disfrutamos cada segundo de aquel encuentro como si fuera el fin del mundo… y por fin nos sentimos completamente satisfechos, lo que las riñas no lograron, el amor sí…_

_Pero un nuevo día llegó y fui el primero en levantarme y en vestirme, cuando te vi durmiendo con tus cabellos dorados desparramados en la almohada, medio cuerpo desnudo contrastando con las sábanas rojas de satín y escuché como me llamabas en sueños sentí la imperiosa necesidad de mandar todo el mundo al diablo y ver que resultaba de todo; pero la verdad es otra y ambos lo sabemos por que hablamos de ello después. Saqué ropa limpia de mi armario que pudiera quedarte y no pude evitar escogerla deportiva en negro y una playera roja, quería verte como tu monstruo favorito…_

_Cuando abriste los ojos observaste la ropa doblada al pie de la cama y te sentaste de golpe, girando tu rostro a todos lados, buscándome… yo te observaba desde una esquina oscura de la recámara, oculto en las sombras que me proporcionaban las cortinas corridas y las luces apagadas._

_Escuché que me llamabas con un deje de desesperación y salí de mi escondiste para calmarte… sonreíste tan luminosamente que sentí una extraña opresión en mi pecho por lo que vendría después… te hablé calmadamente, tomé la ropa entre mis manos y te la extendí… Fue entonces que te diste cuenta de que aquella puerta cerrada con llave tendría que ser abierta… debíamos salir al mundo exterior y afrontar lo sucedido…_

_Te percataste de la expresión de mi rostro y te enfureciste; te levantaste de golpe, sin importar que estuvieras desnudo y comenzaste a gritarme todo histérico… no decía palabra alguna ante tus reclamos, tan sólo te observaba de manera vacía, no le vi sentido a discutir algo que ya estaba decidido._

_Pero empezaste a llorar y no pude mantener mi indiferencia, así que te tomé entre mis brazos y te llevé a la cama, te hice sentar y comencé a vestirte como si de un niño pequeño se tratara… después de eso, volviste al ataque y me golpeaste en la cara, yo sólo sentí estupefacto el puño chocar contra mi mejilla izquierda y me hiciste enojar, pero cuando iba a enfrentarte vi que te habías derrumbado… eso no podía entenderlo… ¿por qué estarías en tal estado lamentable por mí?…_

_Comenzaste a declararte entre sollozos… a decirme todo lo que amabas… a confesar que tu vida no era nada sin mí, sin nuestras riñas y duelos… rogaste… rogaste como nunca tu orgullo lo hubiera permitido… quisiste transmitirme tus esperanzas, tu idea de ser positivo y toda esa sarta de cosas que yo no acepto…_

_Entonces en vez de golpearte para romper tu histeria, sólo te tomé entre mis brazos, te arrimé a mi cuerpo y acerqué tu cabeza a mi pecho para calmarte, acariciando tus cabellos rubios de manera amorosa para que te dieras cuenta de mis palabras, de mis razones…_

_No creo en aquellos cuentos de las vidas en el Antiguo Egipto y por ello me niego en rotundo a hacer lo que esperan esos dichosos Dioses que adora Atemu…_

_Esa idea de la predestinación es absurda… yo creo mi propio destino, nadie más… no sigo pasos ya trazados y por ende no hago cosas que han sido designadas desde hace milenios…_

_Soy Seto Kaiba… el poderoso, el despiadado, el que no tiene más que un sólo punto débil que ya se sabe cuidar por sí mismo: Mokuba Kaiba… quien no cree en las emociones que debilitan, quien tiene que guardar una imagen pública a pesar de valerle un comino lo que piense la gente…_

_No ruego amor… nunca lo haría… no pido cariño ni comprensión tampoco… sólo soy yo y punto… lo demás es un cero a la izquierda para mí…_

_Mi orgullo me sostiene y siempre me sostendrá a pesar de permanecer en la soledad que seguro es lo que estabas pensando en ese momento… tengo a Mokuba y no pienso admitir a nadie más… no cambiaré por nadie…_

_Tengo a mi hermano, mi fortuna, mi poder y mi empresa… no necesito nada más que me ponga el mundo de cabeza y haga tambalearse mi perfecta vida…_

_Temblaste… escuchaste mis palabras frías, sentiste todo lo que en mi interior ocultaba y que dejé entrever con lo que significan aquellas palabras. Entonces entendiste mi posición… no podía de buenas a primeras aceptar amar a alguien… reconocer que ese alguien era otro hombre… admitir un pasado que no me interesa recordar y que es el que me ha puesto supuestamente a este amor en mi vida… olvidar mi férreo entrenamiento… permitir que alguien penetrara mi coraza e intentara cambiarme sólo con palabras… esperar un final feliz donde con nuestros besos le gritara al mundo que no hay problemas…_

_Todo eso no es mi estilo y si no lo es, no lo acepto… si no es a mi modo no tiene caso… yo marco el ritmo de las cosas, soy yo quien decide como se hace o se deja de hacer algo… yo mantengo el control absoluto de todo y el decidir mi vida por algo tan caótico como lo son las emociones no entra en mis planes…_

_Pasaron los minutos y por fin te separaste de mí… me observaste como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y me besaste con una ternura infinita sin que las lágrimas dejaran de recorrer tus mejillas… entonces nos separamos y te secaste el rostro con la manga de la chaqueta, una sonrisa temblorosa adornó tus labios y nos levantamos ambos de la cama revuelta; buscaste tu ropa y al no encontrarla me preguntaste con la mirada, yo sólo me encogí de hombros y dejaste de darle importancia…_

_Abrí la puerta justo cuando Mokuba iba a tocar y nos observó primero incrédulo y luego divertido… te sonrojaste de los pies a la cabeza cuando te preguntó en que te habías entretenido en la mansión desde el día anterior, comenzaste a tartamudear y le diste más material a mi hermano para atosigarte con preguntas y comentarios en doble sentido…_

_Pero algo dio click en su cabeza y se quedó callado de repente… vio con atención tus ojos rojos y el camino seco de las lágrimas que habías derramado anteriormente… fijo sus ojos grises en mí y tan sólo moviendo los labios le dije que te dejara en paz, lo cual hizo sin dudarlo pero que le provocó una gran preocupación por nuestras expresiones…_

"

_De todo eso ya hace un año y medio… no nos habíamos vuelto a ver hasta el día de hoy… y sólo vine para acompañar a Mokuba, aunque también para comprobar con mis propios ojos este evento…_

_Hoy es el día de tu gran esperada boda con la rubia estúpida de Valentine…_

_Hoy ligaras tu vida al de aquella mujer que en mi opinión sincera e imparcial, viste como una vulgar cabaretera, tal vez con prendas más finas pero al fin y al cabo: prosaicas…_

_Entraste con tu sonrisa de siempre a la iglesia, saludaste a los invitados pero al detenerte en las bancas principales del frente para saludar a tus amigos más cercanos, te quedaste paralizado al verme junto a Mokuba… tan quitado de la pena, como si mi otra mitad no fuera a desposarse con otra persona… De esto hace unos segundos en los que hemos hecho un recuento total cada uno de su versión…_

_Abres la boca, veo que aprietas tus puños fuertemente y con ese sonrojo halagador en tus mejillas das un paso adelante para afrontarme; pero no lo logras y sonrío sarcástico por tu suerte… Yugi te ha jalado para que tomes tu lugar junto a él en el altar y esperar a la radiante novia; el pequeño de ojos amatistas no sabe nada y sólo cumple con su labor de padrino que le has dado, así que no lo culpes por que tú mismo has provocado esto… ni él ni yo te pusimos una pistola en la cabeza para que le pidieras matrimonio a esa fulana._

_Empujas suavemente a Yugi y arqueo una ceja inquisitiva al tiempo que cruzo mis piernas… ¿acaso serás capaz de armar una escena en tu propia boda?…_

_No… no lo haces, sólo tiemblas y tomas aire profundamente para verme por última vez y darte la vuelta para tomar tu lugar correspondiente en espera de que tu prometida arribe…_

_Tocan la marcha nupcial y la veo entrando toda sonriente con un vestido que la verdad dudo el mismo Jhon Galliano hubiera diseñado a pesar de su excentricismo… así que tiene que ser uno de los diseños propios de tu futura esposa… pues tengo que reconocer tu valor cachorro, ni siquiera yo me atrevería a casarme con semejante mujer que acudiera a su boda vestida así; primero la educo y luego la desposo, no al revés… si es que cometiera semejante suicidio… en verdad en cuanto a mujeres se trata tienes un gusto pésimo…_

_Giro mi rostro y noto la mirada de Atemu puesta sobre mí… me ve con cierta melancolía y eso me molesta… qué tiene que preocuparse él por reunir a dos amantes de su época en este tiempo totalmente diferente… todo esto ha sido nuestra decisión y eso es lo que importa… no hacemos lo que ellos quieren, no nos resignamos a ese destino… nosotros lo elegimos aún cuando esto nos cueste sangre…_

_Así que debería quitar esa cara y compartir la alegría de todos los que te rodean en este día…_

_Puede que te preguntaras ¿cómo es que me mantengo tan pasible?… pues te diré… Por que a pesar de amarte mi corazón ha dejado de latir para no sentir nada absolutamente… para el mundo soy el mismo de siempre y puede que sea así ya que no siento nada especial… ¿qué digo? Yo no siento nada, ni especial ni de ningún otro tipo…_

_Ese extraño y molesto sentimiento ahí sigue pero no me atosiga más por que ya no lo tengo presente, sólo se mantiene congelado con mi corazón… cosas inservibles como esas no se extrañan y por eso es que estoy tranquilo…_

_Transcurre la ceremonia con sosiego y sé que falta poco para que os pregunten eso de si hay algún impedimento y luego lo de si ustedes aceptan casarse…_

_Pero mi celular vibra en el interior de mi chaqueta larga de estilo antiguo y respondo la llamada sin más… me necesitan en "Kaiba Corp" por un contratiempo y me disculpo con mi hermano tras cortar la comunicación… él me ve molesto, al parecer esperaba que interrumpiera la boda y gritara a los cuatro vientos que me perteneces cachorro… pobre Mokuba, le contagiaste eso de ser positivo hasta el último momento y ahora se va a llevar una decepción…_

_Me levanto sin más y comienzo a caminar por uno de los laterales de la iglesia para irme lo más rápido de ahí, necesito ir a mi empresa y alejarme de esos cuchicheos curiosos que son fastidiosos…_

_Salgo de ahí y el viento juega con mi cabello, tomo aire profundamente y recuerdo las últimas palabras que te dije: "Tal vez un mañana cachorro… cuando todo esto no tenga valor"… en ese preciso instante pensaba en creer eso de las reencarnaciones y pedí que fuera en otra vida donde ambos no fuéramos los mismos y no nos topáramos con estas historias de salvar el mundo, el reino de las sombras, piezas mágicas de joyería, etcétera, etcétera… donde como simples desconocidos pudiéramos ser felices…_

_Vaya ideas cursis que por momento llegan… lo que importa es el hoy y si no estamos juntos es por que ambos así lo queremos._

_Te amo cachorro, no lo dudes nunca… pero ello ha quedado atrás…_

_Tú te estás casando en este momento y sé que cada palabra que repitas de tus votos será como una daga en tu pecho por que tú no eres como yo… sé que me añoras y deseas… sé que siempre preguntas por mí a Mokuba… sé que cumplirás esa promesa que me hiciste de amarme por sobre todas las cosas y no olvidarme…_

_Sé que tu matrimonio es una farsa y siempre será así… también sé que cada noche algo de ti morirá por que ella no es la persona que amas y deseas realmente; así que compartir el lecho con Valentine será tu martirio autoimpuesto… algo que te haga recordar que sigues viviendo…_

_La limousine tarda en llegar y me molesta la incompetencia… en este momento han de estar a punto de hacer sus votos… el cura ha de estar preguntándoles aquello tan decisivo para continuar con aquella farsa de ceremonia… pero me da igual… con esto se cierra por completo aquella etapa y nunca más nos volveremos a ver… me mudo con Mokuba a Tokyo mañana…_

_Así que suerte con la patética vida que te espera con ésa…_

_Sigue siendo el perro de siempre, que tu amo te ha dejado sin la correa para que corretees libre…_

_Vive aquella mentira que has escogido que yo seguiré con la misma vida de siempre que he mantenido…_

_Saco de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta un puño de pétalos de sakura secos que guardé desde ese día… estiro mi mano y dejo que el viento se los lleve… un tonto detalle romántico… en vez de arrojarte arroz para que las palomas no mueran mejor dejo que el viento se lleve estos pétalos de cerezo…_

_Sé feliz en esa mediocridad…_

_Disfruta de ese cuerpo ajeno…_

_Ríe como si en verdad fuera sinceramente…_

_Continúa con toda la charada que te has montado…_

…_No hay problema conmigo…_

_Esto es una despedida Wheeler…_

_Nos veremos en el reino de las sombras… después de todo se supone que es como un infierno, ¿no?…_

…_Adiós…_

"

¿THE END?

"

**INICIADO:** 24 de septiembre de 2005

**FINALIZADO:** 24 de septiembre de 2005

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:**_ Ok… he actualizado por fin mis otras dos historias de YGO y además escrito este pseudo one-shote… seguro que le faltó algo a esta historia pero no sé… de pronto me metí con lo que es en realidad Kaiba y tenía muy presente esa cosa de que "Kaiba no ruega amor" y me llegó esto, no pude evitarlo… además quise por fin escribir algo sin diálogos, puramente la idea de lo que percibe el personaje, ya he trabajado esto pero en mixto, así que este es mi primer trabajo experimental con este concepto… Una pregunta ¿soy demasiado común y previsible? Es que me he dado cuenta de que en últimas fechas mis ideas suenan demasiado parecidas a las de otra autora en otra web y me he decepcionado un poco, creo que no sé ya como agradarles… Buuuuaaaa _TT.TT_… como sea me gustó escribir esto y en realidad casi no tengo idea de una continuación así que no prometo nada, se quedará como cuento corto por el momento, supongo…_

_En cada one-shot y en cada cap nuevo que actualizo siempre digo lo mismo pero es necesario hacerlo… Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta fanfic, pues sinceramente son sus reviews el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia._

_Y gracias por tomarse un rato valioso de su tiempo para leer este fic y los comentarios tontos que siempre se me ocurren…_

&&&

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

_**Arrivederci...**_


End file.
